The present invention relates to an automatic animal feeder and, more particularly, to an animal feeder for automatically exposing feed at predetermined substantially regular intervals.
In many households, pets are usually left alone all day or over weekends because their owner must leave the house for work or a trip. These pets are generally provided with their feed for the day in a single large portion, which is not very healthy for the animal. As it is known, animals must be fed at substantially regular intervals in order to have a regular diet and thus be healthy. This applies not only to domestic animals, but also to farm animals, laboratory animals, animals kept in a kennel or at a veterinary as well as to watch dogs.
Various clock-timed animal feeders are known but these require external energy such as electricity in order to function. Thus, in the case of a power failure, the timing mechanism can be affected and result in erroneous time intervals. Such devices also consume energy.